A Life To Remember
by WrittersBlock14
Summary: This is a love story about a girl and a vampire typical i know its my first story though sorry


GONE

Ughhh calculus it sucks. i think as i dig through my bag looking for my Ap calc book. yepp thats me lucky me smart enough but lazy enough. I hear the door to my class open and i look up one of the secretaries walks through the look on her face is bad i feel for the poor sucker who hast to deal with that problem. i pull my book onto my desk,"Kassy"my teacher Mrs. Calisco called her voice wavering. Immediately i know something bad happened. The secretary beacons to me to collect my stuff and come with her i hurriedly through my stuff in my bag i jump out of my seat and follow her out into the hall immediately i bombard her with questions but all she can say is that it all will be explained. When we reach the office she leads me to the principals office. which have to police officers standing by the doors. I push past the secretary when i hear my moms voice coming from the office but mumbled i can't quite hear. I open the door to find my mom sobbing into my wait my fathers arms? i look around the room half expecting Victorya being there when i don't see her a sick feeling takes over my insides. "Have a seat miss Monroe" the principal says. i take a seat and i ask half afraid of what i might hear "wh- what's happened" i manage to say in a half hearted stutter. My mom turns toward me and cries out "Your sister" she sobs "Your sister she shes dead" my mom sobs even louder. "Somebody hit he her with their car and' she started to say but broke down crying "they drove away" the man she used to call dad said. I feel nothing my heart is gone poof disappeared like my sister gone gone forever... How many days have passed 5 maybe 6 i don't know i don't care anymore nothing matters. Family neighbors friends have come and go even some new guy that just moved in. You see i spend most of my time at the hospital now. They said my sister was dead shes not she is in a coma but i guess there is no diffrence they say she might not even wake up. i live in my own world my mind my heart my soul has left. Haha bye bye Victorya. But eventully you haft to wake up.

CH.2

"WAKE UP KASSY" someone shouts my eyes shoot open my face is wet with tears still streaming down my face i sit up and see my sister sitting in front of me on my bed concern written across her face. i pitch forward and catch my sister in a bear hug still crying but this time in happiness. Shes still here i think in relief 'What's wrong with you: my sister yelps in surprise." I I im just having bad dreams" i stutter quickly. my sister pushes me back lightly and grips my shoulders and looks at me "Are you ok now" she asks in a whisper "how bad was it this time" she asks fear dripped into her voice this time "it's over now" i mumbled looking at my sister trying to memorize her face as to make sure i'm not dreaming i poke her in the arm "owww" she yells looking at me "what the hell was that for" she demands. "just making sure" i say without thinking. my sister gives me her sceptical look "well now that we are both awake might as well get ready for school" she grunts she gets off my bed and starts walking to my door she turns right before she goes out and asks "is it anyone we know" she looks me in the eye knowing i can't lie to her. i try to focus on her forehead "No" i say the best i can trying to keep my voice under control. "you always suck at lying little sis" she said she sighed and walked out the door but before she left she said promise me if it starts coming true you will tell me and then she walks down the hall. BEEP BEEP BEEP what the fuck* i say as i slam my alarm clock on snooze ugggggh i grumble as i get out of bed i walk over to my bathroom and hop in the shower real quick i quickly strip and get in the shower and wait for the water to turn hot. once i'm done i brush out my thick straight black hair and add a Barrett i grab my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray tank top a black jacket and my vans I sneak a quick look in the mirror i hate to admit it but i have grown out of my homely looking wallflower into well hotness. God damn i look good. i run down the stairs and start walking to the bus stop as i leave my house i walk past the new neighbors house it looks pretty empty more like a scary ass Victorian house like the adams family house. i chuckle but immediately stop when i swear i see someone in the window staring at me its to hard to make out a face but damn that's creepy. shivers run down my spine and i walk faster. I live in the "ghetto" which is very dangerous people say bullshit well sorta. when i get to the bus stop i see two boys smoking a cigarette watching me approach i zip up my jacket on instinct and shrink back a little when i finally think they are going to leave me alone one of them steps towards me only then do i look up and see that its travis. "Jesus girl you told me you grew up but damn you look sexy" Travis gloated "Travis" is that you?" "the one and only" he responded you see me and travis go back to kiddy ages we where partners in crime until high school.


End file.
